Snow Maiden
by Decan Higashikuni
Summary: Sakura. Gadis yang sangat ingin mengalahkan lelaki berambut emo itu. Dibantu oleh Naruto yang notabene adalah sahabat karib Sasuke. First fanfic/Summary abal/ Hancur detected/ RnR?


**Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

Snow Maiden

.

**.**

**Vinland Academy.**

"Hyaa!" Sakura mengayunkan katana-nya secara diagonal up (/) ke hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang bisa membaca gerakan Sakura langsung melompat salto 1 meter ke belakang untuk menghindar tebasan Sakura.

**TRING**

Kedua mata katana dari Sakura dan Naruto bertemu. Saling menahan serangan dari lawan. Lalu, Naruto memutar badannya ke bawah lalu menendang satu kaki Sakura.

**Bruk**

Sakura terjatuh. Katana terlepas dari genggamannya. Naruto menodongkan ujung katana ke jidat lebar Sakura.

"Hehe… Kau menang lagi, Naruto.." ujar Sakura. Naruto menarik kembali katana-nya lalu menarik tangan Sakura untuk membantunya bangkit. Sakura membersihkan rok-nya dari debu.

"Kau sudah lumayan berkembang kok, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto jujur dengan cengiran khasnya. Sakura terbelalak manatap Naruto, "Kau sudah , tidak separah dulu," Naruto menyimpan Katana ke sarungnya.

"SHANNAROO!" Sakura langsung menonjok pipi Naruto hingga tubuh Naruto terpental ke belakang.

"Uargh! Kau curang, Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengusap pipinya. Sakura langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap untuk bertarung lagi. Naruto bangkit, "Heh… Mau tangan kosong, ya? Oke. Aku layani sampai kau kuat," Naruto melempar katana menjauh lalu memasang kuda-kuda.

**DASH!**

Dengan satu tumpuan kaki, Sakura berlari menerjang ke arah Naruto dengan kepalan di tangan kanannya. Naruto dengan cepat menahan kepalan tangan Sakura. Naruto lalu menarik tangan Sakura membuat Sakura terlempar jatuh ke bawah.

Namun, Sakura dengan gesit menumpu kedua tangannya di lantai.

**Duak!**

Sakura menendang tulang kering Naruto membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dengan wajah menyentuh lantai ruang latihan mereka.

"Aw… Sakura-chan.." rintih Naruto. Sakura tertawa kecil lalu merangkak mendekati Naruto.

"Maaf, Naruto… Aku akan pelan-pelan lain kali," Sakura membalikkan tubuh Naruto. Menatap sepasang safir di sana.

"Tak apa, Sakura-chan… Aku bisa lihat dari sorot matamu tadi. Kau begitu ingin mengalahkan Sasuke, kan?"

**Deg**

Sakura terbelalak mendengar penuturan Naruto. Benar saja. Sakura sangat membenci Sasuke. Pemuda yang membunuh cintanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk membantu," Naruto menatap langit-langit ruangan yang putih. Sakura lagi-lagi kaget. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto juga harus?

"Karena…" Naruto menatap emerald Sakura penuh arti. Sakura pun begitu. Menanti apa yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto lewat bibirnya itu.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Tanda semua siswa harus kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing. Mereka bisa mati jika kepergok belum kembali ke kamar.

"Ara~… Sakura-chan, aku lelah. Besok kita latihan lagi," Naruto bangkit lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, "Cepatlah istirahat. Nanti masuk angin," Naruto keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Na… Ruto…"

"Pusatkan pikiran kalian pada benda yang ada di depan mata!" perintah salah seorang guru yang mengajar di kelas XI Avatar. Sakura memfokuskan pikirannya pada sebuah lilin yang menyala. Dia menginginkan api itu mati. Sakura menatap tajam pada lilin yang berada 1 meter di depannya. Tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik punggung. Telekinesis memang membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi.

Sedikit lagi… Sedikit lagi, Sakuraaa…

"HOREE! Benda ini terangkat!" jerit seorang perempuan bercepol dua.

**PRANG!**

Konsentrasi Sakura runtuh seketika mendengar teriakan itu. Sakura menggeram lalu menatap tajam perempuan itu.

"Bisa diam tidak, ha?! AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI!" ketus Sakura marah. Tenten kaget melihat wajah marah Sakura. Dia langsung duduk dan menutup mulutnya sendiri. Semuanya melihat kea rah Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan aura berwarna kehitam-hitaman.

"Hah~… Dia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk konsentrasi," keluh Asuma lalu menggeleng-geleng.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. Sakura bersandar di kursinya sambil menatap sendu lilin yang sumbunya berasap.

"Haha… Pada akhirnya, Shikamaru lah yang menguasai ini," Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Ayo makan. Terlalu konsentrasi membuatku lapar," ajak Sakura lalu bangkit dari duduk. Naruto mengikuti Sakura di belakang. Naruto menatap rambut pink itu sambil tersenyum. Betapa uniknya perempuan yang kini berada di depannya.

"Sakura… Mungkin aku tau kenapa Sasuke pergi meninggalkan akademi," ujar Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh. Naruto melihat ke arah lain.

"Dia… Ingin menemui kakaknya," Naruto berbicara dengan nada pelan.

"Dan membunuh cintaku begitu saja? Tak masuk akal, Naruto…" Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto. Kini ia melanjutkan langkahnya ke kantin, "Kau mau ramen atau tidak?! Aku lagi ada hoki hari ini!"

"YA!" Naruto menyusul Sakura yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Lihat, itu. Sakura jadian dengan Naruto? Murahan sekali. Setelah membuat Sasuke-kun pergi dari akademi. Perempuan yang jahat," komentar salah satu perempuan di meja kantin.

"Dia juga yang merebut Naruto darimu, iya kan Hinata?" tanya perempuan berambut coklat. Gadis berambut indigo itu menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Akan aku habisi kau, Sakura.." geram gadis bernama Hinata itu sambil terus mengutuk Sakura di dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic perdana ^^ Maaf jika ada istilah yang salah dan deskripsi yang kurang detail. Saya mohon bantuan anda-anda sekalian *bow***

**Keep Or Delete?**


End file.
